Broken Memories
by 4everDreamer22
Summary: After a certain incident which has caused Bella to lose any memory she has of her past, she was taken in by the Volturi's. With the little bits of memory she has left, will she still remember Edward? Or will she find another man to love? Read to find out! R&R Please! Rated T to be safe! I don't own Twilight!
1. Prolouge

4everDreamer22: R&R please! Beta-read by: Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha10

S.H.U.10: I have no interest in twilight whatsoever but she forced me.

4everDreamer22: I don't forced you! You volunteer yourself!

S.H.U.10: Yea cuz I couldn't stand your wrong grammar dear Patpat! Yea were personally friends! Best friends, unfortunately..

4everDreamer22: Whatever.

S.H.U.10: Oi! Patpat don't keep the readers waiting!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I'm Isabella Marie Swan-Volturi but everbody calls me Isa or Sabel. I'm a vampire that was changed by Demetri. Every time I ask him questions like where I came from or why he changed me, he would simply answer me:

"Ah, my dearest sister, you always ask those questions. Haven't I given you the answer to your questions so long ago? But then I'll just answer it. I found you at the forest, you were already at the brink of death. When you saw me, you immediately begged me to just kill you and drink your blood. At first I was confused about you, because you knew that I am a vampire, but I accepted what you want. Just when I was about to drink your blood, I accidentally looked into your eyes. It was saying something else that made me change you at that time and made me brought you to Aro."

But even so, now and then I'm still confused about the thing that made him changed me. I've been with the Volturi's my entire life as a vampire. Everyone of them treated me like their own princess, a special one. But I don't think it's because I have the most powerful and deadliest power or gift that a vampire might have, there's something more than that.

I'm a sponge, a shape shifter and a shield. I can imitate one's gift just by describing, hearing or seeing it. But once I imitate it, it's 20 times more powerful than the original's. I can change my appearance just by imagining it. Sometimes Aro asks me to change my appearance just as to protect my identity from the vampire who wants to kill me. But most of all, I can block one's or all's gift at the same time, I can shield someone else aside from myself and I can flow my thought or memory by just using my shield.

I always knew that my past was miserable, even if I don't remember it. Every time I tried to remember something about my past, I always see a glimpse of a man leaving me alone in the darkness.

But Jane was always there for me, trying to comfort me. I hate the fact that I can cry when I wish to, but sometimes I just can't control it , everytime I speak about it, it's like a dam of tears inside me breaks and I start sobbing uncontrollably. She treats me like her older sister, well not because of our real age, because she's a hundred years older than me, preferably 546 while I'm just 154, but physically because I'm 18 and she's 14.

Her twin brother, Alec is just like Jane. They both make me smile and laugh. They're the ones who offers their shoulders for me to lean on.

Chelsea is more like my stylist than a sister but I love the way she dresses me, the way she forces me to play Bella-Barbie, the way she freaked-out every time we're on a shopping trip and the way she cared for me. She reminded me of someone else but I don't know who it is. Felix and Demetri are more like my protective older brothers. They don't want me to hunt alone or go on a mission without the 2 of them, sometimes it's pretty annoying but that's the thing I love about them. Mind you, they are not as serious as you think they are. They act more like 5 year old boys every time they play Xbox and they are the one who loves playing pranks on other people.

Aro has been my father ever since I was with the Volturi's. He's very protective of me when it comes to my safety like Felix and Demetri. He's always concerned about me being alone and not finding a mate. He always wants to make me happy. As you can see I'm a spoiled brat who can easily get what I want. His wife

Athenodora is my mother here. From the very first start, she cares for me, I can read it through her eyes. She's always there to support me. Every time she sees me crying my heart out, she'll just go to my side and rub my back comfortably while saying " Oh honey, please stop crying. I can't bear to watch you cry like this. Don't you know that it tears me apart. Sabel, honey, please stop. We'll find out about your past. I know we can sort it out somehow, one way or another." She offers me one of her comforting smiles and I immediately stop crying.

Caius and Marcus are my uncles. They want me to find a mate like Aro, but I always say to them "Father, uncles, don't force me to find a mate, if it will happen, then let it happen, just let nature do its work."

Sulpicia, Caius wife, is more like my big sister than an auntie. She's always there for me, when it comes to finding a mate, she's always on my side, she will just glare at Aro then the conversation will halt to a stop (one word I can think about that, whipped.) She's very concerned about me being the most beautiful vampire in the world, that made her terrified of me being hurt by someone who ruined my feelings.

In the vampire world, the Volturi coven is the most dangerous and powerful vampires of all, the others called us soulless monsters but I don't believe it. We're just imploring the law and punish those who breaks it, but then again they just don't understand us.

* * *

4everDreamer22: how was it?

S.H.U.10: ... anywho...gotta go! Bye Patpat!

4everDreamer22: I hate you!


	2. Surprise!

S.H.U.10: Hey guys! R&R please!

4everDreamer22: ...

S.H.U.10: Oi! Patpat say something!

4everDreamer22: HI! THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!

S.H.U.10: Okay? Oh and excuse my next sentence for it's foul language dedicated to Jerelle(TeenTwilight23). Ahem, PUTANG INA MO JERELLE BAT SI PATPAT LNG BINATI MO EH AKO NGA NAG AYOS EH! D MO BA UN GETS! PUCHA KA STICK RUN KA! Okay I'm done! *smiles sweetly*

4everDreamer22: Puso mo dre. Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter** 2**

* * *

**Surprise**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe this! Guess who's about to turn a year older! If you guessed me then, you're right! Tomorrow's my 155th birthday and I'm excited as you can see.

Time flew so fast that I haven't even thought about it. So now here I am in my room, laying on my bed while waiting for Aro to give me a new mission to do.

Speaking of Aro, did he really forgot that my birthday's tomorrow? Okay one word, weird.

Usually just a day before my birthday, he'll great me advance happy birthday then throw a grand ball for me. Speaking of which, the Volturi guards were also weird these past few days. Jane and Alec are always busy doing something else, which they say was "Very Important". Chelsea's always out for a shopping trip, usually she'd bring me with her but today she didn't even bother to ask me. Felix and Demetri are always there by my side, keeping me entertained and not letting me out of their sight which was natural for them, but one thing was off about them. They didn't allow me to go into Chelsea's room.

I tried my best to imitate Sulpicia's deathly glare but it didn't work on them. Everytime I tried it on them they'd just blankly stare at me. Then they'd just drag me to the garden which was really weird. They hate going into the garden, so the thought brought me to become suspicious about them. Something fishy's going on here.

So I decided a hunt would clear up my mind. I went to the throne room to let Aro know that I'll have my hunting trip today and be back tomorrow morning. Before I found Aro I noticed that Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Chelsea and Heidi were cleaning the room. Then I saw Aro at the center of the 3 thrones sitting while reading a book. Wuthering heights? What the! I know he hated that book, ok I'm done with this.

They're surely up with something. He didn't even notice me entering the room. So I cleared my throat. That made him look up.

"Oh my dearest daughter, I didn't notice you're arrival" he said innocently

"Father, let's get this over and done with! I know all of you are up to something. Tell me what it is?!" I asked with a high tone but then he answered me with a calm voice

"Isabella, I don't know what you're talking about " he replied in an irritatingly(in my opinion) calm voice.

"Come on father, you're reading Wuthering Heights! I know you hated that book from the very moment I started reading it! Now tell me what you guys are up to!" I said with an equally calm but slightly irritated voice.

Suddenly Felix and Demetri started laughing. Then I saw Jane roll her eyes and hear Chelsea and Alec chuckled.

"Oh my daughter its nothing really. Felix, Demetri stop laughing. I know you didn't come here to ask what we were up to, so what do you want?"

"Umm, I wanted to let you know that I'll be gone until tomorrow morning to have a hunting trip-" I saw Felix and Demetri's face brightened up then I continued "-ALONE" then they both look down.

"Ah, it's okay my daughter. But be sure to come home tomorrow."

"Thank you father"

As I walk to the door, I shot a deathly glare to Jane and Alec but they only smirked at me. Okay I'm about to freak-out now! I thought they knew I hated surprises!

I went to my favorite place of hunting, Forks, Washington. I would usually hunt here if I wanted to relax and forget about something else. This is the only place where I can relax.

**Jane's POV**

Alec, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Aro and I were cleaning the throne room for Isa's surprise party tomorrow. Just then I picked up a familiar scent.

"Aro, Sabel's coming this way." I immediately told the said girl's father.

He immediately grabbed a book and sat in his throne like nothing happened. Just then I noticed the book he was pretending to read. Wuthering Heights?!. We all knew he hated that book. 'Who knew he could be stupid enough to grab something that would give us away.' I thought smugly.

Then Isa entered the room, but Aro pretended that he didn't notice her arrival because he was distracted by his reading. I sensed that Isa had enough so she cleared her throat. Then he looked up.

"Oh my dearest daughter, I didn't notice you're arrival" he said innocently

"Father, let's get this over and done with! I know all of you are up to something. Tell me what it is?!"she said with a high stern voice. Uh-oh she already knew that were up to something. Aro noticed my frightened face then he answered with a calm voice.

"Isabella, I don't know what you're talking about " he said.

I know I trust him with this. He can handle Isa especially when she's being stubborn. Then she finally noticed what he was reading.

"Come on father, you're reading Wuthering Heights! I know you hated that book from the very moment I started reading it! Now tell me what you guys are up to!" Isa said with an equally calm but slightly irritated voice. Felix and Demetri started laughing.I rolled my eyes and I heard Chelsea and Alec chuckled.

"Oh my daughter its nothing really. Felix, Demetri stop laughing. I know you didn't come here to ask what we were up to, so what do you want?"

"Umm, I want to let you know that I'll be gone until tomorrow morning to have a hunting trip-" I saw Felix and Demetri's face brightened up then she continued "-ALONE" then they both look down.

"Ah, it's okay my daughter. But be sure to come home tomorrow."

"Thank you father"

As she walked to the door, she shot a deathly glare to Alec and I but we just smirked at her, well that ticked her off.

After a long silence. Felix broke the silence

"That was close! She already knows that we have a surprise!"

"Yeah, I'm frightened that she will find out about this" Demetri said

"Oh Jane my dear, You should've warned me about the book I picked. She was really angry at that. She hates the fact that we're lying to her." Aro said.

"Pfft. I thought the almighty Aro would've noticed that he picked up the book he hated with a passion, since you wouldn't even touch it with a ten meter stick." I said which made the others laugh.

**15 hours later**

**Bella's POV**

I love American blood. It's the most delicious blood of all. Mouthwatering. I'm now on my way home to Volterra.

As I opened the castle's door, it was very quiet inside. I can't pick up someone else talking. So I decided to go to the throne room to let Aro know that I'm home already.

As I opened the throne room's door, it was very dark. Just as I entered the lights opened and I saw each and every guards of the Volturi's. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Athenodora and Sulpicia were there. They all shouted simultaneously:

"HAAAAPPPPYYYY BIIIRRTTTHHHDDDAAYYY IIIISSSSAAAA!"

My tears are streaming down my cheek and Athenodora is suddenly at my side, rubbing my back.

"Oh honey, please stop crying." I heard her angelic voice. I started hugging her tightly.

"It must be a tears of joy, can't I get a hug from my daughter?" Aro said. I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Thank you father. I thought you already forgot my birthday." I heard a few chuckles behind me. Then suddenly I'm with Sulpicia's arms, hugging me so tight.

"Happy birthday my niece. You're already 155 years old, maybe it's time for you to find your mate. " she said teasingly. I shot her a glare and everyone laughed.

I was kissed and hugged by everyone else. I started thinking that 'Happy Birthday Isa/Sabel/Isabella' was the sentence of the day.

I received so many present like a jewelry set of necklace, bracelet and a pair of earrings made from sapphire, it was really beautiful.

A music box that sang a very beautiful song with an inscription of "you'll always be our princess" in Italian.

A diamond heart-shaped pendant etc.

I couldn't ask for more. I have a loving family that supports and protect me. Even if I don't have a mate, I feel complete with only being with them.

**Edward's POV**

It's already 155 years since I left my Bella in the forest. I know she already died so long ago. All because Alice stopped seeing her future, but I couldn't find her grave. My family had changed a lot since we had left her. The joys in our eyes suddenly faded and was replaced by guilt.

I can't look straight to their eyes anymore. I'm ashamed of what I had done to them. This is all my fault, if I didn't leave her before, my family would be happy, I would be happy. But it couldn't happen anymore. Suddenly I heard Jasper think.

_Here he goes again, thinking of her. Edward stop blaming yourself. It's all our fault, we agreed, for you to leave her. I can't stand what you're feeling right now. I can't bear this anymore. Try to be happy in some ways. _

I just ignored him. Maybe a hunt would ease and clear up my mind for a while. Just when I was about to open the door that led to the forests, I saw Alice's vision.

What the?!The Volturi's will visit us? For what?

"Alice what do you think is their reason for visiting us?" I asked

Suddenly Emmett popped up in front of me. " Who's visiting us?" he asked.

Not paying attention to Emmett. I called Carlisle.

"Carlisle" I shouted

He rushed into the living room. "What is it Edward?"

"We need to have a meeting now."

Then we all went to the dining table. Even if we didn't need it, it's still part of a human charade of having a kitchen and a large dining table for us because we're a large family.

Alice spoke first " The Volturi's will be here in 4 days."

"What? But why?" Esme asked while I heard Jasper hiss

"I don't know"

"This wouldn't turn to a blood battle-" Carlisle finally spoke, he continued "just prepare yourself."

With that the conversation ends. And I continue on my hunting trip.

* * *

4everDreamer22: So what do you think? I'll update very soon!

S.H.U.10: And I'll check it very soon! :D

S.H.U.10 and 4everDreamer22: Review please!


	3. The Mission

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**The Mission**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

3 days had passed since my surprise party. Today Aro's sending me on a mission. He said something about reminding a coven of vampires in Paris that we'll be watching them.

I'm heading to the throne room to tell Aro that we're ready to go. I wasn't actually required to go to the throne room to tell them that we're leaving, but Aro insisted that I must inform him and kiss him goodbye before I go.

As I opened the door, surprisingly I see him reading a book on his throne. I didn't care about the title of book, so I just greeted him.

"Hello father"

"My dear Isabella, I assume that you're already leaving?" I flinched as he called my whole name, I nodded.

"I see. Jane, Felix, Demetri." He gestured them to come, then suddenly the 3 of them were already at my side. He continued " I supposed that the 4 of you must leave now."

"Kay, were leaving." I said and turned around to head for the doors.

"No wait!" Athenodora insisted.

"Mom!" I yelled and turned around to face them again, but this time with an annoyed expression on my face.

"What? I just want to hug and kiss you goodbye. Oh and before I forget, you must change your appearance for your protection" she hugged me so tight and she kissed me goodbye.

"Oh can I hug my lovely daughter?" he didn't wait for my response he directly hugged me then released after a second or two.

"Come on, father I needed to go" Aro rolled his eyes the moment I said that.

"Be safe my dear" Marcus said.

"We will be waiting for you, Sabel" Caius said

"Well, we be better go now" I said.

Then the 4 of us, Jane, Felix, Demetri headed to the door and dashed to Paris where the new coven of vampires will be waiting.

* * *

Aro had warned us about the vampires that will be waiting for us.

The coven which will be waiting for us, are different from ours because they hunt animals instead of humans.

They called themselves 'vegetarians'. All of them have golden eyes because of their lifestyle. Commonly the vampire that hunts human and drinks their blood have bloody-red eyes like mine.

Carlisle Cullen, the leader of the group, has been with the Volturi's on his first year of his vampire life but then he left. He has blond hair. He's a doctor to humans. How ironic, isn't it? Next was his mate, Esme Cullen. She has honey colored hair.

After her was a woman named Rosalie Cullen. She's a blond and utterly beautiful than a normal vampire but Aro told me that I'm more beautiful than her, I believed him there. Then her mate, Emmett Cullen. He has a firm, muscled, and large body and he's a dark haired man.

Next was a girl, her name was Alice Cullen. She's a psychic and has a short dark black spiky hair. Then her mate, Jasper Cullen, a blond man, he's known for being the leader of the newborns in Maria's army and he has a gift of controlling emotions.

And finally the last one, Edward Cullen. He's handsome, based on Aro's description, but he has a bronze hair and he's a mind reader. Aro had told me that he's my mate, but I didn't believe him because he said that on a teasing tone which I replied to by giving him my signature deathly glare.

**Edward's POV**

It's been 5 days since we arrived here at Paris. Alice then saw a vision that the Volturi planned to visit us today. Carlisle explain us that every time the new coven of vampires moves here in Europe they visit them just to warn them that they will be watching us. That day is today. I heard jasper complained through his mind

_Ugh! The entire family is been worrying about the Volturi! I can't take this anymore!_

I have to admit that he was right. These past few days, the house was full of tension and everyone is so worried.

Suddenly Alice said. "They will be here in 5 minutes"

"I think it's better if we go to the garden to meet them" Carlisle said

We all agreed because he's the one who knows how this can be done without harm.

5 minutes is like hours, but then they appeared. They arrived in pageantry, they loosen their hoods for us to see their faces but the girl in the middle remained her hood in her head.

I supposed the man on the left is Demetri, next to him was Jane then the mystery girl and Felix. I was lost in my thoughts then I feel something different … _huh? It's unusual I can't read their thoughts! _ I saw the mystery girl smirk.

**Bella's POV**

We already arrived where they leave. I follow Athenodora's reminder to me, I changed my appearance.

We found them at their garden, I supposed. I shielded Jane, Demetri and Felix to avoid the mind reader to read their thoughts. They formed in a loose semi- circle. Jane, Demetri and Felix let their hood to fell down to their shoulders but I remained mine. Then I heard the mind reader thought

_huh? That's unusual I can't read their thoughts!_

I smirked at him.

Then I supposed the first man who spoke is Carlisle because he has the blond hair that Aro had described to me.

"May I ask, what brought you here to visit us?" he asked. As if he doesn't know our goal here!

Jane was the one who answer "Carlisle, procedures you know. You must know it! Because you've been with the Volturi's too!"

"We just want to warn all of you that we will be watching all your actions here" Felix said

"We all know that! You don't need to remind us!" the other blond man said, Jasper.

"All the wrong actions you will do deserves consequences." Demetri said

"I think you're all looking for a fight" the large dark haired man said, Emmett. He was about to leap at Demetri but then I said

"Enough!" He suddenly stopped.

All the Cullens turned to look at me.

I finally loosened my hood, and it fell down at my back then they all gasped.

I already expected their reactions but one that caught my attention was the thought of the little pixie, Alice.

_Hmmm.. I think I've missed something. I think I've smelled her scent before but I don't know when or who it was._

I imitated Jane's gift, which I used it on Demetri.

I stared at him then he screamed in pain. They all looked at Jane who's looking at them with innocent eyes. I guess they know that only Jane could do that. But then they all looked at Felix but they saw nothing then finally, their eyes laid on mine. I think Demetri already learned his lesson so I stopped the pain.

"God Isa! You almost killed me!" he muttered breathlessly gasping for air.

"Go apologize to them!" I said

"No! I wouldn't! why should I?!" I raised an eyebrow at him, then he finally got the message of it.

"I'm sorry. I just really want a fight, it's been so long since we've been on a fight" he said. His voice was apologetic

"We're sorry too, about how Emmett reacted" Carlisle said

"It's nothing, I guess he was just carried away by how Demetri acted." I said.

Then, finally I looked at the mysterious man that intrigued me the most, because of Aro's description of him, Edward. I now finally realized that he's handsome like Aro had said. Then he stared back, as if he was seeing my soul. Then Jane cleared her throat and said with a sigh,

"I think our business here is already done, but pay attention to what we remind you, we mean it. Right Isa?" raised her eyebrow at me, it make me stutter but I recovered after my first word.

"Y-yes our business here is already done."

They all nodded

"We'll be leaving now" Felix said looking at me with a teasing look.

Then we all disappeared. God! I'm so embarrassed for the way I stared at him!

Jane, Felix and Demetri turned to see me, they saw the worried face of mine, as if they could read my thoughts, they all laugh the same time.

I growled at them.

"Come on, baby! I think you finally found your mate" Felix said teasingly.

"Whatever" I said then continue "Tell Aro, I would do some hunting today"

"Okay." Jane said.

Then I straightly ran to the forests. Instead of hunting i just ran and ran, until I found some place to sit on and let my thoughts absorb me.

**Edward's POV**

After the Volturi's left, I was confused about the girl who can shield and imitate Jane's gift named Sabel. She intrigued me and my family. I think I already met her before but I don't know where and when. I was lost in my thoughts but Emmett was already laughing as he saw my puzzled and stunned face, then said.

"Come on Eddie! You're completely lost in your thoughts"

"Come on, let's head back to the house" Esme said

"Esme, I think I needed to hunt" I said

"But your eyes were still gold?" Alice said

"Come on Alice, let him hunt" Esme said. I nodded

"But come back sooner though, we needed to discuss something" Carlisle said

Then I hurriedly rushed at the forest. I don't know why I need to hunt today, something had just said to my mind that I needed to go like someone was waiting for my presence.

I ran and ran until I smelled the familiar scent of someone I know but I forgot who it was, then I heard a silent sobs. I turned to the direction where it came from. Then I was surprised to see who it was. I didn't notice that my feet were moving, until I was behind her.

* * *

4everDreamer22: Cliffie!

S.H.U.10:review Please! And please don't get mad at us for the cliffie! Oh and starting from this chapter we'll start setting a review goal for every chapter to be posted! We'll need about 5 reviews for the next chapter! Thankies!

4everDreamer22: REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Friends?

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Surprise**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_I turned to the direction where it came from. Then I was surprised to see who it was. I didn't notice that my feet were moving not until I was behind her._

* * *

I tapped her back expecting her to turn around but she didn't. She just continued sobbing and sobbing.

After a few minutes I became impatient so I tapped her back again, this time she turned around to look at who it was.

She was surprise to see me there. Just as I was about to formally introduce myself to her, I suddenly looked into her eyes and couldn't help but get caught in them. I was stunned to see her face, her blond hair and … blue eyes? I didn't notice that earlier.

My gaze locked into her sapphire eyes. I tried to look away but, I can't. It was like I was trapped in the depths of her ocean blue eyes.

What's happening to me?! '_Shit Edward pull yourself together!' _ I thought

Then suddenly I heard her laugh. But there was something that caught my attention, her musical voice.

"Oh, hey you must be Edward Cullen?" She asked

How did she know my name?! This girl, she confuses me yet she amazes me at the same time.

"Yeah, just call me Edward and you are?" I asked nervously

"Sabel Volturi or Isa, whatever you prefer." she said before she stretched her hand out to me so that I can shake it.

She surprised me there, I thought all the Volturi's were sadistic but, she isn't. She's quite the opposite in fact.

I took her hand in my own and shook it. I felt an electric spark the moment I touched her hand.

I have never experience that feeling since so long ago. Only Bella make me react like that. I pulled my arm back and suddenly found the ground interesting.

"Uh, no offense but how do you know my name?" I asked skeptically, as I looked at her.

"Ah, about that. Well, Aro told me about your family. He described all of you, your appearance and your gift but he didn't show me a picture."

"Oh, I guess he described us correctly."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh I wanted to ask you, if you don't mind. Why were you crying? And why are there tears in your eyes?" I asked

She intrigued me. She's a vampire but why were are tears in her eyes. Usually vampires don't have tears because we're frozen, it means that our body can't change anymore.

"It's one of my gifts. I can control it but sometimes, it gets the better of me." she said

"You said one of your gifts, what does that mean?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Aro told me to never broadcast it to anyone because he quoted '_It's for your protection' '_'

_Aro must be overprotective of her, he's afraid to lose her._ I chuckled then I saw Sabel frown and look away.

Why? What did I do to make me offend her?

"You must know him first before you judge him?" she said.

Who's he? I asked inwardly

She continued "Aro is an overprotective father of mine, he's not afraid to lose me, in fact he wants me to find a mate so I can be happy and he's willing to let me go if I wish to but I don't want to. He's just worried about me getting hurt."

"I'm sorry if I judged him easily like that. I mean, if you look at the point about killing other vampires, just to gain the power and the fame, you can't blame me about what I was thinking about him." I defended myself.

The uncomfortable silence had past but she just continue on looking on the same direction so, I decided to break it.

"I'm really, really sorry about what I said and about offending you." I apologize

"Let's just not think of it anymore. I mean, you're right, I can't blame you because you don't know him." she said with an apologetic face and sat on the stone she was sitting before.

"Would you mind if I sit beside you?" I asked

"Oh sure" she said with enthusiasm

We talked about ourselves, laughing and chuckling all the time.

I felt like I already knew her, like were friends before or even more. Every time she touches me I always feel the electric shock that confuses me the most.

I didn't notice the time until it was already twilight.

"Oh I have to go it's already twilight, Aro must be worrying about me" She said

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice that we talked for about 5 hours" I apologize. She suddenly look at me, straightly to my golden eyes. Confused.

"Sorry? For what?" she asked

"For talking to you for about 5 hours and keeping you away from Aro" I said then she laughed. I love to hear her laugh, it kinda soothes me.

"Oh that, It's nothing. It's my fault too, if I didn't talked to you it wouldn't happen" she said with a smile that stunned me for a moment then I collected myself

"You know, you must smile frequently, it makes you more beautiful"

"Err…. Thanks"

"I have to go. Bye Edward" she started walking in a human pace.

"Wait" I said then grabbed her arm. She turned to my direction quickly with a dumbfounded face

"Can I get your number, so we can get in touch?" I asked timidly. I don't know where those nerves came from in getting her number.

She chuckled then gave me a piece of paper. "That's the number of Volterra castle, I'm sorry I can't give you my personal number. But you can call it and ask the receptionist to talk to me." She said

"Thank you" with that she disappear in a matter of second; I didn't notice that she neither ran nor walked.

On my way back home. I saw Alice bouncing at her feet, I know why she acted like that. But I ignore her and walk straightly to Carlisle office to ask him the question that confused me the most.


	5. Question

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Question that confuses me the most**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_On my way back home. I saw Alice bouncing at her feet; I know why she acted like that. But I ignored her and walked straightly to Carlisle's office to ask him the question which confused me the most._

Once I was in his office, I saw him reading a thick biology book until he realized I was standing in his door.

He gestured me to sit on the chair close to him. He noticed the puzzled face of mine, he sighed and thought.

_I know about what bothering you, it's the girl in the Volturi, isn't it?_

I nodded instead of speaking because I had 2 reasons. First, I didn't trust my voice on how it will sound and Second, I don't the others to hear our conversation.

"Carlisle, I want to ask something"

"What would that be?" he asked

I took a deep breath and collected all my courage then sighed "I want to know, could it be possible for a vampire to have another mate since the other died?"

"Well, I don't know the answer for sure because I haven't experienced it before. But when I was with the Volturi I asked that question to Marcus. He told me that the love they felt for one another is so strong, no one can break it, not even Chelsea. They are meant for each other and bound for one another, once a vampire found his mate it's neither can be changed nor force to love someone else. But the decision implies to the both mate, they can choose either to be with their mate or to leave him but the consequence remains, the both of them will suffer all the time. But of course Marcus wasn't sure about one thing..." he trailed of.

He looked into my eyes and continued "He's not sure about having two mates in your existence because you're committed to your true mate and you shall serve her for the rest of your existence."

"By the way, why did you ask this question?" he asked confusedly

"I kind of... feel something about Isa" I confessed

"Oh that Isa would be the girl with the Volturi?" he guessed

"Yes, I was hunting when I heard someone crying so I decided to find who it was. I was shocked to see her and she had tears in her eyes. We started talking. I felt comfortable with her, it's like I've known her for years, but I realized something was different when she touched me, I felt the electric shock I always felt when Bella-" I broke at her name but then continued anyway. "Touched me. It makes me confuse about my feelings towards her. Then I doubt my feeling for Bella, we all know that she's my mate from the very first time cause her blood sings for me. But Carlisle maybe Isa is also my mate."

Carlisle gasped and narrowed his eyes. I know the others were listening because I also heard their gasp.

"I'm not sure Edward. I only know that we- us vampires have only 1 mate but maybe Bella is not truly your mate, what if were all wrong with the way we thought of her or what if you're wrong about Isa from the very first start. Edward you're the only one who can figure this out." he tapped my shoulder and thought

_We will have a meeting right now, I know the others were listening about our conversation and maybe this is the time to talk about what happened last afternoon. See you in the meeting room_

He already vanished and I heard him.

"Come on everyone, Family meeting"

**Bella's POV**

I didn't ran nor walk. I just use my gift of teleportation then suddenly I was on the castle's front door. I walked silently at the corridors and debating with myself on whether to ask Marcus about what was bothering me or not. But the voice inside me told me to, so instead of going to the throne room I decided to go to the library for sure this is the place where Marcus would love to spend his night.

As I opened the library's door I found Marcus in the middle of the long wooden table so I approach him quietly.

"Oh dear Isa, What I can do for you?" he asked

"I just want to ask you something about…" before I continued I wrapped my shield around him so that no one can hear our conversation. "The mate thing" I heard he gasped and gesture me to sit on the chair across him. As I sat, I saw him took a deep breath before started talking.

"I know this day would come someday and I'm not surprise, I expect this a while ago before you leave for the mission." He trailed of and look away before continuing "I know, you might be surprise that I already know what was running off to your mind as you seat across me." I nodded

"You see, having a mate as a vampire is common, you don't need to be embarrassed about that" I blushed like a tomato and he chuckled.

So he already know about what was happening on my mind and he just encouraged me to ask it

"Well, I felt something different for a guy whom I just met on the mission last afternoon" I said shyly

"And this guy is... Edward Cullen?" as I'm so embarrassed about this I just simply nod because I trust Marcus on not telling this to anyone specially Aro.

"You must be happy, At last you already found your mate" he said

"No you mistaken my it, this is my real question, what are the feelings that feel for you to know that he or she is already your mate?"

"Let's go to the basic three. First, once your mate touches you, it leaves an electric shock to the both of you, there's a spark in your eyes every time you stared at him."

Oh my… it's going to be worse to the Second I think.

"Second, you always think of him, smiling without any reason except thinking about him." I saw him smirk and continued

"And Third, you can't leave him forever, I mean you can choose about the two options whether to leave him or not. But if you chose the latter, there's a consequence."

"What consequence would that be?"

"To suffer every time"

"What would be the feeling of that?"

"Tearing your heart into shreds, and you will feel empty like there's no reason for you to live." He sigh and eyeing me because for sure he saw my frightened face.

"Thank you Uncle. It's really a big help." I hugged him then pull away

"But my dear Isa, Just be careful with your heart, don't let that man tear your heart into shreds and dump you like a waste."

"Of Course uncle, I won't let him do that to me." I said

"Or else I will punish him and let him suffer from what he did to you."

As I about to open the door I let my shield at Marcus to fade and he said

"And one more thing, 'Follow you heart but bring with you your mind'" he quote

And I go straightly to the throne room. For sure, Aro had already known that I already arrived. As I opened the door I was surprise to see him with coven that I didn't meet before. Composed of a dark haired man and woman and three strawberry blond girls. And I apologized quickly

"Oh Father, I'm sorry that I didn't know that you had a guests here. I'm sorry again, and perhaps I may leave now. I come back later again father"

"Oh now my dear Isa, it's okay you may stay here and by the way this is Eleazar and his mate, Carmen. Tanya, Kate and Irina" he gesture to the coven. I went straightly at his side and shook the hand's guest.

"I want to meet all of you my beautiful daughter, Isa" he said like a proud father and I gave him my deathly glare but then look away immediately and said

"Hi I'm Isabella but you can call me Isa or Sabel" I introduced myself

"Aro has been talking about you and he's right about you being beautiful" the dark haired man said, Eleazar

"Thank you." I said blushingly

"Oh, I guess we should leave now. I think we already had enough conversation" One of the strawberry blond girls said.

"Yes, we may leave now" the other blond said

"Take care of yourself and send my regards to Carlisle, my old friend." Aro said "Alec, Demetri escort them until at the door's castle" then they all leave with Alec and Demetri.

"I heard what Marcus says earlier he quote 'Follow you heart but bring with you your mind' what does that mean?" he asked

"Father, I don't want to talk about it" I whined

"I may just ask Marcus about it" he threatened me I glare at him "Come on, I'm your father. I deserve to know it" he said defensively

"Okay,Okay… mmm –its …" he raised his eyebrow at me but before to continue I wrapped my shield around him to protect our conversation from the others "It's about the _mate thing_" I whispered

He smiled widely "I can't believe this day would come! It's about time my baby had already found his mate!" he said proudly

"Father, it's not that. I just asked him about the feelings-" I was cut by opening of the door and I saw Chelsea walked t my side and apologized quickly

"I'm sorry Master about interrupting you with the conversation with Isa. It's just a phone call for Isa."

"I must answer it. We will talk about this again father" I said as I started to walk towards the lobby of the castle. I had no idea who would call about this late. I mean, it's already 3:00 am says the grandfathers clock at the corner of the lobby. Once we reached the desk. She hurriedly give the phone to me.

"Hello?" I said

"Hi!" the velvet voice on the phone said

I had no idea who is this mystery caller but the voice looks familiar but then I asked

"Who's this?"

"I'm-….mmm" the caller stuttered

* * *

**4everDreamer22: Cliffy!**

**S.H.U.10: Don't blame me, her idea. *walks out the door***

**4everDreamer: Oi! *mumbles something* Anyways! Read and review!**


End file.
